ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Albedo´s rules
PLOT The episode begins with Ben,Gwen and Kevin are at the supermarket buying some groceries for Ben´s mom while Kevin and Gwen are doing all the picking and checking Ben is simply exploring the Infimatrix searching a way to activate the Mastercontrol.Meanwhile Albedo is causing havoc on the planet Galvin he enters Azmuth´s headquaters to find out the true secrets of his Omnitrix it appears that he also wants to unlock the master control to switch from form to form with limitless time meaning not having to time out.Ben,Gwen and Kevin have finished shopping and got all the things they need for Ben´s mom the team enter Kevins car and all of a sudden missile projectiles fall from the sky the team rush out of Kevin´s car and find Albedo coming in from the sky as Ultimate Humungousaur Ben dials up Diamondhead but ends up turning into a new alien call Squidstrictor an alien similiar to Wildvine that can stretch and instead of shooting plant pods squidstrictor shoots slime balls so squidstrictor and Humungousaur square off Albedo crashes to the floor and demands Ben give him the mastercontrol but Ben declines then the two fight but Squidstrictor is too fast for Humungousar so Ben keeps on punching and bashing him the Ben throws a slime ball to Albedo´s face when he take the slime off Ben as Squidstrictor throws punches in forms of combos nailing Albedo as Humungousaur which turns Albedo back to normal then Ben grabs Albedo and then spins making Albedo dizzy then lets him go which sends Albedo flying Ben turns back to normal then heads to Kevin´s car. Kevin and Gwen who watched the fight ask Ben where did he learn those moves Ben responds saying video games.Meanwhile albedo transforms into Jetray then captures Julie then tells her to call Ben and she does.Meanwhile the team are at Kevin´s garage Kevin is fixing his car Gwen is trying to trace Albedo with her mana while Ben is playing his portable gamestation trying to learn new moves then he recieves a call from Julie telling him that Albedo has got her then she tells him toi meet her at the abandoned Mr smoothy factory Ben tells Kevin and Gwen The team head to the factory where they find Julie on the edge of the roof Ben jumps out and slams the infimatrix transforming him into a new alien called Mettalo an alien made out of solid metal and can morph any part of his body into anything so Ben morphs both his arms into swords and he is headed to fight albedo while Kevin and Gwen are fight Albedos henchmen Kevin absorbs wood then morphs his arms into hammers then fights of the henchmen giving the hardblowing uppercuts sending the flying through the roof of the factory then he bashes the ground causing a sonic wave Gwen shooting her mana blasts then making a giant mana hammer bashes the henchmen grabs them then launches them to the other henchmen.Meanwhile Mettalo is is battling Spidermonkey mettalo does the combo attack he did earlier but Spidermonkey counters then Mettalo turns into another new alien called Gasket an alien similiar to NRG except Gasket can transform gas into fire.water or wind and can make gas come alive Gasket turns the gas into fire and shoots fireblasts then does the combo move again and nails albedo one last punch did it all knocking out Albedo then Ben transforms into Big Chill freezing the weak cord and saving julie the episode ends with the factory collapsing and the team drop off julie Major events *Albedo tried to figure out how to unlocke the mastercontrol *Ben transformed into three new powerfull alien:Squidstrictor,Gasket and Mettalo *Ben almost unlocked the master control but could not Because albedo was attacking Infimatrix alien Debuts *Squidstrictor *Mettalo *Gasket Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Villains *Albedo *Albedo´s henchmen Aliens used *Ultimate humungousaur ( by albedo) *Jetray( by albedo) *Mettalo *Squidstrictor *Gasket *Big Chill *Spidermonkey(by albedo) Category:Episodes